a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article placing structure, and more particularly to a leaf-folding article placing structure which is provided with less units, is easy to manufacture, can be applied to emplace a CD (compact disc), an ornament, cosmetics, a bridal veil, a Christmas decoration, and stationery, etc., can improve entire texture of appearance, and can be very easily packaged as a kit.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional container for placing a CD is made by hard plastic, which is primarily a box formed by a set of transparent boards that are lifted against each other, with an interior of the box being disposed with a piece of plywood. An interior of the plywood is concaved with a CD emplacement seat, a periphery of the emplacement seat is provided with a finger dent for easy access, and a center is provided with an elastic locking button. The locking button is a short cylinder that adapts to a central hole of the CD, a bottom of the locking button is a shallow platform, and a top end expands roughly in an arc shape, thereby locking the CD to prevent it from dropping out upon placing the CD. In addition, the expanded head part is provided with daisy-like cut slits, allowing the head part to be shrunk inward a little upon being suppressed, such that the CD that is locked on the cylinder can be released and removed successfully.
The single-CD container has more units, and as its appearance is made by plastic, its shape will not be changed for many years. Therefore, texture for consuming has been reduced significantly. On the other hand, in order to clip in each box a show page or lyrics in application, a side of a box cover is configured as an L-shape, and a box body is changed to a concaved shape; hence, it will be very trouble in assembling, as the container should be installed piece by piece.
More particularly, if the CD is to be sold as a kit, in addition to that an inner page should be added in the box one by one, the appearance of the whole kit after installation should also be added with a printed sleeve, and an exterior should be further added with a show page to describe contents of the package. Therefore, it will take trouble and incur high cost in packaging, and the texture cannot be increased, either.
On the other hand, the CD emplacement box can have only one purpose, and cannot be used for other purposes other than for placing the CD, which is another shortcoming.